


A courtly display

by Rhonda3Green



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, Public Sex, queen rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: Regardless of who had tried to talk her out of it, the queen had insisted on a public consummation after her wedding ceremony. She felt it was the best option after rivals at court had spread malicious rumors. They claimed that her marriage to her knight and bodyguard, Sir Ben was a setup to keep political power in her hands and away from any potential rival families that had sent suitors her way . . .Drabble written for kinktober day 19 @reylonite on tumblr





	A courtly display

Regardless of who had tried to talk her out of it, the queen had insisted on a public consummation after her wedding ceremony. She felt it was the best option after rivals at court had spread malicious rumors. They claimed that her marriage to her knight and bodyguard, Sir Ben was a setup to keep political power in her hands and away from any potential rival families that had sent suitors her way.

It was almost too convenient, people said, that the pair had fallen in love when it had been clear that there was nothing but contempt between the two when they first met. Queen Rey had bested Sir Ben with her sword at a tournament after he suggested she needed a combat instructor. Then, to mock the arrogant knight, she had appointed him her personal bodyguard since he had insisted she was so delicate.

To her ire, Sir Ben seemed pleased to be in her presence so often. At first, the queen had glowered at the knight from the corner of her eye. But then when her land became embroiled in war, it seemed like he was the only one who truly listened to her concerns. She begrudgingly confided in him until she realized she had fallen in love.

But the public did not witness their tentative hand touches, nighttime conversations, or whispered confessions of love that led to making love all night. So now, they would witness the newly crowned prince consort mount their queen, and all doubts would be erased from their minds.

A twisted smile touched Rey’s lips. Her councilors’ faces indicated that they were either scandalized that this event was about to take place or resigned with the knowledge that the public coupling would prevent any further political unrest. There had actually been a historical precedent for such a ceremony; however, it was usually for male monarchs to ensure that the legitimacy of his heirs wouldn’t be questioned. For a queen to do such a thing had been previously unheard of.

The crowd could not take their eyes from the couple, still dressed in their finery from the wedding rites. At the front, sat the more prominent members of the court. At the back, a few lucky members of the general populace had been randomly selected to also see the spectacle. The wide ceremony hall held at least 4,000 onlookers.

Rey met the gaze of as many of the spectators as possible, while Ben kept his focus straight ahead. His black gloved hand touched the jeweled belt at the waist of her white gown as he guided her to towards the slightly elevated stage.

A special cushioned stand had been designed for this occasion, so that Rey could comfortably lean over as her husband had his way with her. It was angled so the crowd would see the act from the side to see just enough but not everything. At least not until the big finale.

When they stood at the front, Rey looked at the crowd one more time before kissing Ben. A few of the most scandalized already averted their gaze. The couple had already agreed how it would be done. The anticipation filled Rey’s belly with fire. She pulled away from Ben’s mouth, eager to begin.

She settled against the breeding stand, and looked back at Ben with a nod. The prince consort gently lifted her dress. There was an increased tension in the atmosphere. Most of the crowd was staring. They got a lovely glimpse of their queen’s pale bottom. The Ben lowered himself behind her and gave her pussy a loud lick. Several people gasped. So did the queen. Ben’s glove was removed, and his finger teased between her folds. She wiggled her hips eagerly at the attention.

Then, she turned her head, and looked straight at the audience again, as if daring them to question her marriage while her husband’s tongue was buried in her cunt. The prince consort ate her voraciously and even those seated in the far back could hear the echoes from the hot smacks of his lips and tongue.

The crowd sat in uneasy silence until the queen climaxed with a pleased sigh. Rey looked at Ben with half-lidded eyes.

“Get out your sword, my husband,” she said.

Ben smirked and unfastened his belt. A wave of whispers filled the space at the sight of Ben’s giant cock.

“Well, no wonder she married him.”

“Shh!”

Rey shifted her stance slightly, and part of the front row got an unhindered view of the queen’s spread dripping pussy.

“Ben,” said Rey, eager to feel him.

His cock pressed inside her wetness. He gripped her hips.

“Let’s give them a show,” said Rey.

“Yes, my queen,” said Ben.

He set an intense rhythm, and Rey released a symphony of incoherent praise. The breeding stand creaked with each of Ben’s thrusts. Since it was newly built, this suggested that they had purposely wanted it to make as much noise as possible.

When the breeding stand threatened to wobble over, which was probably also planned, Ben reached for Rey by the waist, and settled to the stage floor. He sat with Rey in his lap, and he held her dress so that the crowd’s view of their anatomy would not be interrupted. She bounced on his cock, and the prince consort greedily kissed her neck. Her breasts had escaped the neckline of her dress and wobbled frantically. The prince consort’s thumb found her swollen clit. The queen climaxed again and she nearly spurted the front row with her release. Then she ordered the prince consort to put an heir inside of her. The crowd was absolutely enraptured.

His reply was a low grunt and a trickle of white that started to drip from where they were joined. The queen moved her hips until she had milked him dry. They stayed there for a moment, and Ben kissed the fresh bruises he had left on her neck.

Then when they had regained their breath, the queen looked at the crowd. She stood from Ben’s spent cock. She turned her back to the crowd, bent over and widened her pussy with her fingers. Massive globs of come dripped out of her stretched hole and pooled on the floor between her feet. She paused for maximum effect. Then she straightened her posture and lowered her dress, leaving the image of his come rolling down her thighs imprinted in their minds. She tucked her bared breasts away and straightened the bodice of her dress. Rey faced the crowd defiantly.

“Does anyone here still question my relationship with Prince Ben?” asked Rey.

The crowd was uncomfortably silent.

“Because we are happy to give any further demonstrations if necessary,” said Rey, a firm resolve in her words.

One brave soul, an elderly man who was an agricultural minister, chimed in. “That won’t be necessary your highnesses, I would say this question is firmly resolved.”

The crowd hummed their agreement.

“Excellent,” said Rey. “Then we thank you. We hope you will join us in the ballroom later for refreshments.”

Ben, who had refastened his trousers, offered a hand to his wife. She took it, and they both walked from the hall with an air of nonchalance, as if the queen had merely given a routine speech. The onlookers watched their confident procession in awe.


End file.
